Do You Love Me?
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: "Luke, I don't wear Bath & Body Works."
1. I'm No Fool

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or anything else I mention.**

**AN: So, now that I don't have ****For Cheaters****, I have to write a new story with continuous chapters, so this one was born. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and it might even be better than ****For Cheaters****, since I have more practice now. Strangely, they all involve some kind of cheating. Maybe I should have a nice long talk with Tay about her like of breaking couples up and having people cheat on each other. For those of you (everyone) that don't know, Tay-Taylor McLean (Not like Piper, Tay existed first) is my muse. She is amazing, but she reallyreallyreally likes depressing stuff. So all your fluff comes from me. :) **

**Song: Giddy On Up by Laura Bell Bundy **

**Possible couples:**

**Thalia and Luke**

**Thalia and Percy**

**Thalia and Nico**

**Thalia and OC**

**Annabeth and Luke**

**Annabeth and Percy**

**Annabeth and Nico**

**Annabeth and OC**

**I'll set up a poll for this; you can pick up to two, preferably one couple involving Annabeth and one involving Thalia, but whatever.**

**Oh yeah, all human.**

"I'm no fool, Luke," Thalia Grace said, with a steely glint in her eye, "I know you've been sneaking around."

"What?"

"Luke, I don't wear Bath & Body Works. I probably should have seen the signs you were sneaking around, I went through every one of your pockets and smelled clothes, and you won't string me along anymore. I was blinded by my love for you, but now I can see it, and I think you should be leaving."

"Thals, plea-"

"Don't call me that," Thalia said, her gaze cold.

"Please baby-"

"Really Luke, I think you should be leaving," the voice came from behind Luke, where Annabeth Chase stood, her eyes as hard as flint.

"Fine, I'll go," Luke snarled, "But, believe me, you'll regret this."

"Do you really think I'll regret it? I was walking along with Annabeth, as normal as ever, when I saw someone kissing a pretty little thing. And it was you. Do you love me?"

"Thalia-"

"I bet her number is the one on your phone!"

Luke made no move to deny anything, and Annabeth sneered at him, "You have two minutes to get out before I call Nico and Percy to remove you by force. I wouldn't hesitate to do it, either."

"Annie-"

"Don't call her that!" the voice was that of a man with black hair and green eyes who was standing in the doorway, "Or you'll regret it, Castellan."

"Watch your step, Luke," a Goth boy with brown hair and black eyes smirked, as he slung an arm over each Annabeth and Thalia.

Annabeth wiggled right out from under the arm, while Thalia let it stay there, as though his arm somehow comforted her.

Seeing the newest editions, Luke made the right choice and fled, leaving four glaring teens behind him.

"Well, now that the asshole is gone, how 'bout a video game?" Nico asked, draping himself over the couch.

"You're on!" Annabeth and Percy said at the same time.

"Teams!" Thalia yelled.

"Me and Thalia against Percy and Nico!" Annabeth shouted.

"No way," Percy whined.

"You two are way too good," Nico added, "Me and Thalia against Annabeth and Percy."

"You're sticking me with him, again?" Annabeth moaned, as she grabbed the game cube controller.

"Mario Cart!" Nico said gleefully, shoving the only multi-player game in Thalia's house into the controller.

"I'm baby Luigi, and I'm driving," Annabeth said, glaring at her teammate, who just shrugged helplessly. What can you do?

"Then I'm baby Mario," Thalia said, grabbing the controller for the third person.

"Luigi," Percy claimed.

"And Mario," Nico said, deciding to stick with his partner's baby choice.

"Cool," Annabeth said cheerfully, starting the game.

Nico and Thalia won, but barely. Thalia and Annabeth were always competing for first, and Nico and Percy were always trying not to be in last place-and failing miserably.

"Okay, let's do something else," Percy said while Nico and Thalia high-fived and hugged and Annabeth glared at him.

"Nah, let's play again-but this time it is definitely girls against guys."

"Sounds cool," Thalia said, laughing at the strangled cat expressions on Nico and Percy's faces.

The two babies (Annabeth and Thalia) faced their fathers (Nico and Percy) and won. By a lot.

Anyway, enough about their video games. Annabeth and Thalia did the best in general. Nico and Percy didn't mind, because Thalia didn't cry at all; she didn't even seem to realize that Luke was gone.

About four o'clock Annabeth slipped away and came back with three bags, so that she Percy aan Nico could stay over. She had also cleared it with her dad and Sally Jackson.

"Hey, you guys staying over?" Thalia asked when Annabeth came back, looking at the three bags.

"Yep!" Annabeth said cheerfully, grabbing a soda.

"Drop it," Percy warned, grabbing the coke. "You know that I always get the coke."

"Shut up, Jackson," Annabeth growled, throwing the soda into the air, catching it, and then opening at Percy, spraying coke into his face.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled, chasing his best friend.

"Do you ever think that they belong together?" Thalia asked casually, perching on the edge of the couch and leaning against Nico.

"Sometimes," the teen admitted, grabbing a Dorito from Thalia's bag.

"Get out, you moocher!" Thalia shouted, swatting his hand away.

Laughingly Nico grabbed the bag and threw it at Percy, who snatched it from the air as he ran after Annabeth.

Annabeth leaped into Percy's arms and he caught her as she caught the bag and threw it to Thalia, who caught it and rolled away from Nico.

"Er…Percy, you can let me go now," Annabeth said, blushing from her vantage point in Percy's arms.

"Sorry," he blushed, and suddenly had an idea, and threw her over his shoulder, so that she was staring straight at his ass.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelped, pounding on his back.

"Nope!" Percy said cheerfully, "Hey Nico, grab Thals!"

Before Thalia even had a chance to move Nico had grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. "Well Captain," he said, "What should we do with our captives?"

"Hey Perce," Annabeth said, "Would you mind moving me up a bit? I don't really want to get acquainted with your ass."

"Oh god, sorry!" Percy yelped, moving her farther up, so that her nose was in the middle of his back.

"Much better," Annabeth said cheerfully, "Now why don't you just put me down now?"

"Sorry Wise Girl, but I can't let you down; it would completely ruin the surprise."

"Where are we going?" Thalia asked curiously.

"Can't tell you," Percy said, adjusting Annabeth so she sat in his arms, bridal style.

**An: I hate to end it there, but whatever. I have an idea of where they're going, but if I get a good suggestion, then I might do. If I do, I'll give you credit. Anyway, you guys, I hope to see you reviewing this, and loving it as much, if not more then you loved ****For Cheaters****.**

**I love all you guys, and please review!**

_**Suki-Alanna**_


	2. Just Shut Up

**Disclaimer: Ego PJO or anything else mentioned non owneo. Did I do that right without knowing all the words? Oh well, it doesn't matter if it comes out garbled or something. Guess what. My Latin teacher made us memorize 15 words, their genitive, infinitive, 3****rd**** principal part, their gender, if they have more than one gender we memorize those words too, etc. Fun. Just fun. (Note the sarcasm)**

**AN: Thanks to shamanlaman! Sorry I can't reply to your reviews, I think it's something with fan fiction, but thanks! I really enjoyed your reviews, and its reviews like that, that give a writer confidence in themselves!**

**I got five reviews, so I am going to write a nice long chapter for the five of them, since 60 of you guys at least opened the story, though I don't really know if you actually read it.**

**I got into NJHS (National Junior's Honor Society) so you get a chapter! Everyone wins.**

_**Recap (Though I doubt you need it)**_

_"Much better," Annabeth said cheerfully, "Now why don't you just put me down now?"_

_"Sorry Wise Girl, but I can't let you down; it would completely ruin the surprise."_

_"Where are we going?" Thalia asked curiously._

_"Can't tell you," Percy said, adjusting Annabeth so she sat in his arms, bridal style._

About five minutes later Thalia and Annabeth were blindfolded in the back of Percy's mustang, and, luckily, they didn't have to choose where to sit.

Percy hopped into the driver's seat, with Nico in the passenger seat next to him.

Annabeth and Thalia began to nod off, until Percy shouted, "We're here!"

Immediately the two tried to pull off their blindfolds again, but Nico grabbed Annabeth's hands, and Percy found a bit of rope then tied Thalia's hands together.

"Come on!" Percy said excitedly, like a little kid.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelped as Percy grabbed her, bridal style.

Nico shrugged and grabbed Thalia's elbow, making sure that she didn't step on anything or trip.

Thalia sniffed the air, it seemed a lot more pure than usual, so obviously they were in the countryside.

Nico pulled Thalia's blindfold off, while Percy got rid of Annabeth's.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain, it's gorgeous!" Annabeth exclaimed, looking up at the mountain they were currently standing at the base of.

"What about me?" Nico pouted, "I helped."

"Sure Death Boy, thanks."

"Shut up, Pinecone Face, just shut up."

**Well, that was a fail. Sorry about the late update, I had a lot of studying to do. I know it's short, but as soon as I post this, I'm starting another chapter.**

**Ages:**

**Annabeth: 18**

**Thalia: 19**

**Percy: 17**

**Nico: 17**

**Could anyone tell me when their b-days are, please? It would help the story…thanks! I love you guys!**

**~Suki-Alanna**

**;)**


	3. The Simple Movement

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

_**Recap**_

_Nico pulled Thalia's blindfold off, while Percy got rid of Annabeth's._

"_Oh, Seaweed Brain, it's gorgeous!" Annabeth exclaimed, looking up at the mountain they were currently standing at the base of._

"_What about me?" Nico pouted, "I helped."_

"_Sure Death Boy, thanks."_

"_Shut up, Pinecone Face, just shut up."_

"But why did you take us here?" Annabeth asked in confusion.

"Think, Wise Girl. It'll come to you," Percy snickered.

Suddenly it dawned on Thalia.

"Oh, duh!" She yelled, "How did I not remember this?"

"What?" Annabeth asked in confusion.

"It's July 23…" Nico hinted.

Annabeth stared at him in confusion before sighing," My birthday."

Percy nodded happily and tackled her in a fierce hug, "You're finally 18!"

"I feel so young," Nico moaned, hugging her too.

"I'm still 17 too," Percy reminded him, giving the emo kid a partial noogie.

"But your birthday is on August 18. I have to wait until January 28."

"Think about it this way," Annabeth suggested, "You're finally 17."

"Why Nico," Thalia said cruelly, "You're a geezer."

None of them noticed that Percy had snuck off.

"Thalia, get back here!" Nico yelled while he chased Thalia.

Annabeth was laughing and leaning into…thin air. She was shocked when she fell over, since Percy was always there for her to lean onto whenever she needed help. She hadn't thought of it that was, but really, he was the most dependable of their group. If she needed a good sport for a video game, he would play. If she had a bad day and needed a shoulder t cry on, he would be that shoulder. Suddenly Annabeth realized that she hadn't always been there for him and felt terrible. She was a horrible best friend…

"Wise Girl, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked.

Annabeth nodded and pretended that she meant to just sit on the ground in the first place, but Percy wasn't fooled.

"Come on Annabeth," he pleaded, "Both of us know you're upset, but why are you upset."

"I don't think we should be friends anymore," she said softly, pushing herself out of his lap. That's strange…how did she end up there? But anyway, once she was up, she ran, heading for the road, and conveniently forgetting that she didn't have a car.

Annabeth's words echoed in Percy's mind as he sat there, stunned. _I don't think we should be friends anymore._ But why? Was it something he did? He didn't think he did anything out of the ordinary…but you never know.

"Thalia! Nico!" Percy yelled at his other two friends.

"What?" Thalia snapped, still running from Nico.

"Annabeth just ran off! She doesn't want to be my friend anymore!" Percy called, feeling like a two year old.

_I don't think we should be friends anymore. I don't think we should be friends anymore. I don't think we should be friends anymore…_

"I'll get her," Thalia sighed.

"No," Percy decided, "I'll go. I'm the one she's mad at, anyway."

"Why is she mad at you?" Nico asked curiously.

"I have no idea," Percy replied, starting off down the path Annabeth had taken.

"Do you-" Thalia started.

"Yeah," Nico said, already guessing.

"Wise Girl!"

"I can't explain!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Can you just-"

"No, I can't try!"

Finally he caught up with her enough to grab her arm.

"Annabeth," he snarled, "Just tell me."

To his surprise, tears began running down her face.

"Oh my god," he said, "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry! Annabeth, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Y-you're just so good. You're always there for me and it feels so good and I'm a horrible friend, and-"

"Annabeth," he cut her off, "You're the most amazing friend a guy could ask for. Don't ever change, please."

"P-Percy," Annabeth blubbered.

Suddenly Percy stepped forward and swung her into a passionate kiss. He had no idea why he did it, it just felt right.

Both of them expressed everything in that one kiss, that kiss that changed everything. There was fear, longing, hopelessness, and joy, euphoric joy. For two halves of one heart had been united. That one small motion of mouth against mouth, changed everything.

**Looking back on this... it sucks, and is really OOC. I'm going to take have to wait a really, really long time before I can make this one look good. So, as of now, it's on hiatus. I didn't want to do this, and I debated it with myself for hours, but I think I have to. Only a good writer could save this, and I'm not one. I just know what the masses want. **

**Again, I'm really, really sorry.**

**On a brighter note, I'm working on several new stories, and hope that you vote on my profile for which one you want! Each one will probably be finished... okay, none of them will be thought out past the first chapter. But I'm going to start working on one right now, and hopefully get it done. Then I will pick another at random and try to finish it.**


End file.
